gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cimex Project
The Cimex project is the successor of a long-forgotten project lead by an unknown group of scientists that were trying to develop a species who would be able to survive the Earth's newly toxic environment. It was uncovered by Cerberus, along with an Ancient Biomechanical Gundam Frame code-named "Velvet Lady" and what is assumed to be it pilot Patient 0. Development History Upon recovery, Cerberus' Bioscience branch was given Patient 0 in an attempt to reanimate her for study. Patient 0 or Polara as she called herself, was placed in a testing chamber where she was compliant with many of the tests conducted by the Bioscience staff. However, any tests that required samples of any kind were violently avoided. Initial results showed, that Polara was immune to the toxic environment similar to that of Earth which was no surprise considering where she originated from. She also showed incredible physical ability and reflexes along with a higher than average intelligence. Bioscience was getting increasingly impatient with the lack of any data on Polara's biology outside of CT scans. The project was reassigned to Dr. Kogami who was known as a biology wizard. Thanks to Dr. Kogami, they were able to convince Polara to bear an offspring for what suppose to be maternity experiment. Unknown to Polara at the time the offspring was to be the "Backup". After a 5 month gestation period, Patient 1 was born via C-section. As per Dr. Kogami's plan, took Patient 1 named Polaris, to another testing lab and placed in postnatal care. Polara who was still under anesthetics had several biopsies performed on her. The biopsies returned normal. However, it was discovered that Polara's tissues had high traces of chitin which was highly unusual. Once awake Polara had found out what happened to her attempted to attack Dr. Kogami and was terminated by the guards. Interestingly, it was noted that Polaris seemed to be in pain during the event as if Polara and Polaris were somehow connected. This was later confirmed when Polaris was able to mentally speak to Dr. Kogami who she manipulated into creating "friends" for Polaris to play with. Dr. Kogami through Polaris' manipulation, managed to green-light the production of the first generation of Homo-Cortipellis or Calyx. Named after the calcified chitin protrusions on their bodies due to genetic tampering. The first generation compared to the Polaris were almost insect-like. They showed the same physical characteristics as Polara and Polaris before them, but were made to be less intelligent and acted with a hive mentality with Polaris leading them. These drones also responded to insect pheromones and thus were able to be commanded by Dr. Kogami and their team. The second generation of Calyx was engineered to be independent of Polaris's influence but they themselves were raised to be loyal to the Bioscience team instead. However, when trying to join the Cerberus Hounds Division they were treated poorly by the normal soldiers. Dr. Kogami took great offense to the reception of their "children" that they ended up creating the Thriae which was an independent branch dedicated to the Calyx.